


冬之心

by konoito



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, hope whispers and i will follow till you love me too, 同居, 性转, 架空, 百合, 短篇集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoito/pseuds/konoito
Summary: Winter Hearts.Lea & Kurapika Paladiknight冬天里有时会下雪吧？就像那样捕捉是时有时无所以只是一个个短篇的，两个人在一个小镇上生活的一些事。
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight





	1. 麦琪的礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 和lofter同步更新。
> 
> 会有其他角色出场，但是我懒得加标签了。
> 
> 标题来源是菲茨杰拉德的《冬之梦》，和《秘密的花园》的《冬之光》。  
> 启发是来自《徒然日和》，也许还有旧版雷角色歌里的岳得尔，还有他们给我的一切。
> 
> 轻轻拂过浸满白雾的窗外的，是月光吧。

lea轻轻地往牵系着口袋的左臂投去目光找腕口的表，雨水打乱了视线的同时也看不太清楚天色是几点了。沉沉的布袋摇摇晃晃地抖动，带来一股眩晕的重压。她叹口气，一股热热的晕眩又涌上潮来。今天真不该出来的。可是又有什么办法呢，自己一定会出来的。  
一个小时以前，自己还在已经空无一人的教室里数着期末的考试划定范围的书山，衡量着这个小假期要带回去几本。伴随忽然飘舞的树叶上开始零落下来的第一滴雨点的领队，《弥赛亚》咏叹调霎时响起，lea习惯性地一边抚平眉头一边接起电话。  
“晚上一起吃汤锅吗，我今天能早点回去。”  
“你那边不堵车吗？”  
“我可以从火车站走回来。”  
“想都别想，下雨了。”  
听到电话那边依然是熟悉的连呼吸都没有的平静，lea还是一拍桌子，险些推倒书山：“kurapika！下雨了你听到没有！下雨了！你既然终于回来了，那也能看到下雨了吧！”  
“现在确实是有点下雨了，我看到了，”传来的声音依然平静，“但我有伞。”  
她又乘胜追击，把自己的声波有条不紊地传了过去：“就是你送的那把，能防风，能防晒，能防沙，你眼中漂亮的蓝色，而且只要了50戒尼。”  
她说话的声音并不高，所以在小镇少有的几个人比较多的地方之一的此处也并没有引来人注意到她平和满意的微笑，对着听筒对面的熟悉的喘气声。她带着仿佛还没在回程路上褪去的礼貌性上扬嘴角，又开口说：“所以，晚上一起吃汤锅吗？”  
“你这……你……行吧，很想吃什么？”  
“豆腐海带。有虾的话也可以买点回来，你爱吃。”  
得到对面肯定的答复，kurapika熄掉了手机。一边叹息着同居人的头脑简单，不曾改变，那句“交给我了”好像非常轻易就能说出口似的，一边拉着箱子已走出车站，毫无拖泥带水地撑起了她有时怀疑牢固结实到可以防弹的晴雨伞。城镇很小，就这么走回去也不过三十分钟吧。  
即使天色已经飘暗，她还是能轻快地拖着对她而言一点不重的箱子，一边认出昏暗的轮廓线里熟悉的街道。很难想像白天的时候自己还在大城市里，被辅导的教授家的孩子缠着去逛街，她们穿行在多么五光十色的闹市。叫做neon的女孩似乎有城市女性擅有的那种发现美的眼光，在棉麻与丝绸的丛林里哼着小曲挖掘出一件又一件时装的时候，时不时会甩出来一件在伫立一旁的她面前。  
“这件应该会适合kurapika哦！快去试快去试！”  
“我……”  
“还有这件！应该很适合kurapika钱包里的照片上那个姐姐！”  
“你们捡到了我的钱包？”  
她的话语淹没在被扔过来的下一件连衣裙里。  
最后当她搭大城市特有的快速线赶到车站时，箱子里就多出了一件西装风格的小黑裙。  
lea虽然爱穿各种各样的西装制服，但大概也没见过这城市里的特产。一看就知道不一样。一定要说的话，简直就和家附近能买到的时尚杂志上的价签标了很多个零的衣服一样了。kurapika不怎么关心衣服，也只能说到这些，虽然恰好足够的是她在借neon的会员卡时知道lea的尺码。  
希望neon不要过问她是怎么知道的。  
再怎么也是lea帮她申请到的到大城市里去交换一个月的机会，漏出不必要的消息就不好了。

走到了稀稀落落的路灯掩映下心中感到温暖的楼房下，kurapika吐出入雨即化的、白色的呼吸。  
熟悉的窗门里透出的是明亮而又细小的光，那是两个人妥协一致在家里永远不关掉的小灯，也就是说她大概还没有回来。  
严谨的kurapika忽然就笑了。自己不也“还没有回来”吗，只是站在门口担心。  
天色毕竟已经晚了，夜空和远山混为一体，只能看得见山上的猎人出来活动的火把。希望雨快点停。  
kurapika走到窗台前的书桌边，调整被风动得有些凌乱的物什，拍干质量不太好了的古老笔记本上圆滚滚的水珠，然后用力将窗户合起来，只留一条透气的小缝。她们毕竟没有布置室内香薰之类的东西，她担心本来就坐不太住的lea会受到空气影响，所以总是打开窗户。今早lea去学校时，也一定没有忘记自己的嘱咐。  
这场雨真的非常突然。

听到走廊里清脆的踏步声，kurapika放下上午还摆在城市的书店里的本册，从沙发上起身去开门，眼前正是似乎与手上的一大包同生共死过一路的同居人。  
kurapika从lea手腕上解下缠了几圈的袋子，仿佛什么都没发生一样问：“路上怎么了。”  
“下雨所以公交延时了，路上有点不舒服……”  
kurapika于是拨开lea放在额头上的手，先后用自己的额头、手和嘴唇试了试温度，然后说：“你没事，只是有点晕车了。好像冬天你很容易晕车啊。”  
“唔，你就当我不习惯暖气吧……是不是大城市里的暖气就会好些了……”  
“不会，我这次去一点也没有觉得比家里更暖。”  
这下轮到lea把身上唯一还温度比较正常的唇贴在她额上了：“我都忘记你的体温了，但我还是觉得你一直都在发烧。说胡话。”  
“我可没有你那么容易生病。我没发烧。”  
“那你就是饿坏了，”lea笃定地说，“去厨房吧，我们把买的菜切切，然后就能煮到……煮到……”  
“我是用红色的那口锅煮的，lea。”  
“那就是煮到小铁锅里了。好了，我们快去吧，我也有点饿了……我最后决定把所有的书都背回来背了……”  
“你还是去沙发上坐着吧。别压到我的书了，灰黑色书皮的那本文库。闻闻汤锅的味道也许会精神一点，在那之前都别乱动了。”  
kurapika在水池旁把买菜用的无纺布袋打开，从里面一一拿出了葱、裙带菜、牛肉、袋装豆腐、盒装豆腐、虾肉豆腐、蘑菇、鲜海带、豆腐干、干海带和一块巧克力。正当她清洗完毕，而且切了一半时，lea进来了。kurapika皱眉，不过聪明如她很快就明白了原因，于是洗了洗手，把巧克力打开咬在嘴里，然后迎了上去。  
一吻结束后，kurapika让lea能看到自己的挑眉：“下次不必做这种事情了。”  
“喂！”  
“我不是说不要放到菜袋里，也不是说不要在自己都很累的时候忙多余的事情，也不是说不要我说了要买什么就买一大堆，我是说……你累了好好躺着去。我马上就切好了。终于可以吃了却无法享受食物的美味真是再笨蛋不过了。”  
然后把她赶紧转过身去，牢牢地推到了沙发上，然后很快地转身回头，希望不要被看见脸上的热度代表的症候。  
也尽量不要听到lea的笑，会有一种输掉的感觉。

lea洗完碗的时候，看到kurapika正拿着自己的一件套裙和另一件衣服比较。  
“kurapika，在做什么？”  
“在看尺码一不一样。但是关键的好像还是看不出来。”  
lea轻笑：“让我试一试不就能看出来了？”  
“也对，这本来就是给你买的。”  
“哎，”习惯了在她面前不要主动说太多话的lea终于还是出了声，“kurapika，谢谢你。”  
“没什么。”kurapika的目光依然在两件衣服上，并没有转过来。于是lea斜倚在沙发上，轻柔地拨掉了她手上的物件，让她看着自己。  
“所以，让我去试衣服吧？”  
“也只有这样了。”kurapika静静地看着她。  
然后，两个人露出某种微笑，嘴唇又点在一起了一下，起身走向卧室的方向。lea正在解开第一颗纽扣，而kurapika对自己的领结也是如此，在试衣服之前她们有一点别的事要做。


	2. 仙音

下雪了。耳朵捕获到窗外的新的声响的瞬间，kurapika抬起头看了看墙上的挂钟。九点十二分。也就意味着，他们从早上起来，结束早餐以后开始在沙发上看各自的书，到昨天天气预报所言的降雪的发生，才过去一个多小时。不过自己的书也终于要读到尾声了，她想。于是轻巧的手指翻过了最后一页以后，终于空闲出的一只手，得以按下一直时不时拨弄自己发梢的那一只。牢牢地扣在柔软的沙发上。从靠垫上直起身，以便惯于凌厉的眼睛抱着一丝根深蒂固的威严低头看下去。  
头一直枕在自己腿上的女性，则是结束了刚才为止都持续不断的滚动，不再一会儿侧躺朝向时钟的方向，也没有仰躺着看自己的医书，而是全部都朝向着kurapika了。修长的手臂也直直打向头顶的方向，末端和参考书一起反弹了两下，又了无生气。去看她的眼睛还是熟悉的光亮湿润，如同有机的黑曜石。  
“这么啃不动书，为什么要难为自己。”  
“你是这个世界上最没资格说这句话的家伙。”同样用对方的语气予以回击，lea却掩不住言语间的失落。kurapika一时间如同生气了一样，把手伸向了lea随意挽的圆髻（插着什么必胜铅笔，她一直没舍得用在这以外的用途），lea以为她也要对自己的头发做一样的事情了，下意识闭上眼睛。黑暗和昏沉中她只是感受到细腻的东西在摸着自己的头发，因为有点凌乱了所以显得那只手的轨迹非常执拗。  
她睁开眼，kurapika依然注视着她：“我和你不一样，我知道你只是累了，脑袋转不动了。休息一下，还是能接着背的。毕竟已经背了这么长了。”  
“你想出去玩？”  
“我可没说。你打算考医大，这超出了你的能力范围，就要多花工夫提高自己。但是，因为你持续一段时间后学习的效率就会降到比没有还糟糕，所以劳逸结合是必须的。也只是，家里的空气有点浑浊，可能不太适合你休息。”  
“那就是想出去玩嘛！kurapika，早说嘛！”能和kurapika出去散步，比被建议自己应该出去玩还开心，所以直接从一个小时都没离开的地方弹了起来，lea就是这种人。kurapika易于觉察地叹了口气。  
自己读的书虽然是叫《新雪》，但已经是用书皮包上了的，那还有哪里会看出自己都没认知到的这番心思呢？  
自己并不喜欢，自己的心思会打扰到本就不甚平和的她的这种事情。

lea把kurapika和自己都包裹得严严实实，然后下了楼。灰白的世界延绵不断地展开着视野，不远处的群山也不复得见，kurapika的眼闪闪发亮。  
因为她们租赁的公寓离学校近，也有许多小孩子邻居，现在他们则星罗棋布在这座依山傍水的城镇不被吝啬施与的平原上，也仍然有许多还在鱼贯而出，口中叫闹大声，唯独没有功课。是不是对本就容易质疑自己能力和梦想的lea来说不太好呢。kurapika就这样注视着他们。  
“走了。”lea拍拍出神的她。  
“嗯。”随意发出应和的kurapika把手伸进对方坦平的掌中，两人走出了屋檐下。  
雪下得并不厚，只有小孩子们把玩薄凉的结晶并不亦乐乎。kurapika这样思量着，无意识去找包裹着手的热度的另一端。lea正在试着捏碎树杈上的雪，神情也说不上是欣喜，也说不上是冷淡。kurapika知道为什么，因为虽然自己和对方身高相去甚远，但也能看出那实在是太浅了。只是在她手套的指尖留下一点粉白的痕迹似的。  
lea低头沉思了片刻，然后把还是应该称之为雪的东西涂在了kurapika风衣的衣袖上。  
“你看，出来玩真是太好了。”  
“别骗自己。”kurapika的神情显得比这白色油画颜料还冷淡，“要玩的话，并不是只有这个而已。”  
“？”  
踮起脚拍拍那浮现出背书时一样的问号的脑袋，同时也把她的朝向转到自己刚才所注意到的地方，kurapika轻轻说：“就算是小孩子没办法玩这个能持之以恒，你看他们都往那边去了。”  
lea的个子既然要高出22公分，也就更没有看不到的道理了。她在kurapika的怀中放远视野（虽然后面传来的冷淡的热度确实有些不能专心），看到在公园的方向人头攒动着许多小孩子，而且都很安静，这确实很像是奇怪的事态。  
“会不会是吹笛人那样，拐小孩的？”  
“我就知道你听不到。”托举着自己精心打扮的头颅的kurapika加重了一点力道以示无奈，“是笛声，但是确实很有水平，所以没什么可疑的。吹笛人也不是一开始就拐小孩的吧。”  
“有多好听？”  
“大概是即使是你也会很有兴趣听个半天的程度吧。”  
“你这么感兴趣，那我们赶快过去吧。”  
“你既然也想去看看，那就赶快过去吧。”kurapika甫一放手，就被lea抓住，两人三步并作两步，二人三足的流星般向前跑去。

尽管围了里三层外三层，但秩序一点都没有乱，也不见杂声。大约所有人都沉浸在笛音唤起的对春天的回忆里了，也许只有对那个季节并没有什么特别的感触的kurapika还能有空余欣赏这和谐的美景。lea早就怎么捏相握着的手也没有反应，已经不知道在想什么了。  
她眯起眼睛，在普遍低于自己视线的人头里——毕竟这样的天气还会出来玩的都是小孩子、笨蛋和笨蛋的温柔家属——向中心处的女子看去。她甚至不比学生孩子们更高，宽大的帽子就能盖住绝大部分投向上半身的视线，其余的部分则，老实说更像是小时候读的画册里，善良的精灵。也许这才能解释那令人心旷神怡的乐声。是啊，自己小时候最为期待的睡前故事，在才被关掉光源的房间蓝蓝氤氲的光里会对窗外的群山的景致再度推演，那些仙后与月后星臣的传说。明明从来没有忘记，却显得如此遥远。  
“kurapika！kurapika！”lea猛然捏了一下kurapika的手，让后者回过神来。  
“怎么了？不要这么大声，会吵到别人的。你会希望自己被这么吵吗？”  
“吵什么？演出已经结束啦。那位小姐去公园里面了，也有一大批孩子跟过去了呢。真担心以后楼上楼下是不是就要一天到晚都是开始学乐器的声音了。”lea注意到她的沉默不语，于是接着说，“我是想问你，你记不记得今年你过生日的时候？”  
“？”kurapika先是自然地浮现一个问号，然后因为想起来而仰了仰头，引得帽子有点偏了，让lea给她正了下，“四月的时候吗，那次连gon和killua都来了，很难得。我们是在公园里野餐的。”  
“虽然她们下山过来确实很少，但是我说的是花，今年的花开得特别久。刚才我一直在想起当时的样子。”  
“那是厄尔尼诺，leorio。”kurapika又叹了口气，“如果整理整整四人份餐具的是你，你也会对参与人数印象深刻的。”  
“啊，这……”  
“真不懂为什么明明是别人的生日，你却喝得最多，整个不省人事。”  
lea却很快就回答了：“因为是你的生日。”  
kurapika不以为然，习惯性地把lea的围巾弄散再重打得结实一点：“那你过生日的时候我也并没有喝。”  
“那是因为你是你。”  
“那还有什么可说的呢。你为什么想不起自己过的生日呢。”  
kurapika把围巾的一端用力拉出，牢牢地系好，和同样沉默下来的lea四下张望。附近已经看不见什么人，只剩一片白雪。  
“……果然还是很想知道是什么样的人才能演奏出来啊。”  
“……的确。虽然不想赞同你的意见，但我确实和你有一样的想法。”  
“最后那句话是多余的吧。”  
“不太多余呢。毕竟我从来不像你一样总是自我怀疑，遇到困难就想着放弃，而不是想想是不是自己的方法出了问题。”  
“那我也不像你一样自信！自信得不得了！”  
但是lea却只能维持着气涨了的脸，什么却也说不出来。kurapika轻咳着笑了一声，拉过她的手来，熟练弯折那纤细的腕口，布料退潮下去，表盘露了出来。  
“已经十二点了。”  
“这你倒是可以自信没错……”  
“科学的计划与有效的方法永远是可信任的。”  
“不是，我是说你相信我肯定带了表。”  
“这个，你可以理解为因为我看到你穿衣服时带了。”  
“……真是意义不明的对话。”  
“啊啊，是啊。”  
“那就回去背书吧。”  
“雪应该还会下，过一段时间还出来玩也不要紧。”  
“我知道了，知道了啦……”  
“只要你知道就好。你知道你一定能成为医生的。”  
“好了好了……”

她们的余音，被赠予各处雪花的风捎进了它们的朋友——作为演奏者的女子的耳里。已经让所有的孩子心满意足地离去，女子的脚步移到有点凌乱交错的两双足迹之前，就像那也是一份乐谱。  
“这确实是哦？”她说，“我预感，这座城镇里，一定有很多好的谱子。”  
愿能成真，永远如此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题备选是《银鹡鸰》，出自沙村的《马车》。出于氛围的关系，只能保留在外文章节名里存在，大约会是，Silver Wagtail。关联性是因为内容，虽然结果没有怎么表现出来的样子……  
> 另一个备选是《仙乐》和《仙乐飘飘》，肉眼可见的原因就刷下去了。果然还是平声最适合旋律小姐了。


	3. 天狼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各种意义上总算赶上了，指责雷没有看女人的眼光所以看不出来的确实高贵优雅美丽的雪姐，生日快乐

窗外零零散散落下着什么。kurapika试着再睁开眼，却没法相隔粘连在玻璃侧的雾气也能看得清楚。书桌上小小的夜灯发出的暗淡光芒，让顶上一窗之隔的深夜的天幕显现柔软的仁爱与浩渺的威严。但即使如此kurapika也很想知道外面到底是在落下着什么，所以她稍稍地改从另一个方向贴住从lea拥抱自己的臂弯，从那里轻轻地滑了出来。  
“这个天球要碾碎我们实在是很容易的事情。”kurapika轻声对自己说，“如果从这个时间就开始下雪的话，到了早上就会变得冷得不得了了。”  
穿着暖和的睡衣的kurapika，手些许贴在了玻璃上。顺着人工的迷你光辉，她已来到客厅的边缘。坠入人间也就要坠落地表的、水的结晶体也就倒映在她深水的眼里，所以，“原来是雨夹雹，”她说。  
“明天还是不要让lea出去了。”  
她站了一会儿后，又蹑手蹑脚地踏上归途。没有星星和月亮的暗的夜空依然在她身后的世界延展，而她小声打了个呵欠。  
“这都是lea的错。我居然会感到睡觉很舒服。”  
然后小声说出了半是抱怨的言辞。

数小时后，lea从煎锅里捞出了吐司，一边涂黄油、放火腿片，在两张盘子间左左右右，一边把空出的目光聚焦在躺在沙发上收看早间新闻的kurapika上。  
“你不会冷吗？”  
“怎么又突然说这个。”kurapika一滑虎口提了下衣领。  
“看着你就总是担心冷。”  
“那是多余的担心。睡衣不也是你挑的吗……为什么不担心下自己呢？”  
“因为我知道我不冷。”lea一手一只盘子地走过来，“但是我不知道你有时是在想些什么。”  
“我知道你在想些什么，也知道你的不知道我在想些什么。”kurapika叹口气，切下一块自己盘子里的三明治。两人一时无语，只有电视的声音在温暖的房间里回荡。  
“又降温了。”lea嘟囔。虽然食物赏心悦目的香气在口内扩散开的触感让她的语气软和了很多。kurapika总是会安安静静看着东看西看的她。  
“是啊，”kurapika在吞下一块去切另一块时缓缓开口，“所幸今年的暖气也是足的。你的衣服也已经快干了。”她在将新的食物放入口中前又停下一拍，习惯性地闭上了眼睛，盲目将话语向lea水平地抛去：“为什么这么热衷打雪仗呢。如果不是我的话，你累成那个样子，衣服只有今天再来洗，是肯定干不了。你最喜欢的不就只有这一身了吗。”  
“这没办法啊！因为小孩子都说想玩！”  
“那又如何？我就一直站在你旁边，根本就没动。”  
“因为他们就是冲着我来的，”lea嚼东西很快，加上情绪有些高涨起来，她继续说，“大概是觉得打倒一个高个子的大人就很有成就感吧，我可不得奉陪一下他们，教会一些成年人的道理？”  
“单听这个说法真是怀疑是不是能健全地去当医生这种职业。”  
“kurapika，别这么说嘛。”lea惯性地整个人向对方靠去，“只要我当上医生，你，还有gon和killua，还有我们身边很多人，不都可以享受很多好处了吗？”她大概也是知道kurapika对自己选择这么辛苦的志向的态度是这有些压榨自己的能力，但是她从来没有想过放弃，就像从来没有放弃过让她立下志愿的亡友直到最后一刻。lea并不相信自己应该做的事情会随着世殊事异而变动反转，她就像是无法原谅逃跑苟活的自己一般为了自己而发愿，即使是知道做了没用的事情也会因为觉得自己必须要做而去努力。  
就像她一直想让kurapika的生活规律过来，虽然现在已经卓有成效，但也不能说这不是什么“世界上最愚蠢的事情之一”，就像这时她终于看到kurapika刚刚的一口三明治还一直停在唇边，而本人的眼神则是带着熟悉的无奈半垂在自己，于是做出试图喂食的动作，然后被她一把按进沙发。lea很快就爬了起来，而kurapika也就咀嚼着侧脸，已经在注视闪动的电视屏幕了。  
“今天几度？”  
“零上二度。”  
“那还挺暖和的。”  
“你是笨蛋吗，抱着别人说的话也能当做大气温度。今天还要出去的话，这样的思考算不上让人放心，lea。”她没有受到lea的攀援加于自己半身的重力的牵动，如常地背着一个人做自己的切与放。  
“我会准备好发热道具的啦！”lea也完全没有放开的意思。  
“所以说笨蛋就是笨蛋……罢了。”kurapika终于沉下自己的心，“我会好好准备今天的晚饭的。”  
kurapika今天的预定是要整理自己的笔记，还有书柜，相当庞杂的工作量，但是她还是这么许诺了。  
“那我就好好期待。”lea对她露出可谓是相当不见阴霾的笑脸，就像窗外的雪盲。kurapika也回应地点了点头，试着打从心里为她笑出来。  
“今天去找那位教授的事，一路顺风。”  
她在给行将出门的lea绑上厚重的围巾时，又试着笑着说了一遍。

lea和kurapika在学校的优异成绩，让她们能得到一些外出交流的机会，而cheadle教授就是她们不久前结交到的贵宾。当kurapika去往大城市的退休经济科教授了解自己志向的预备时，lea就是在和cheadle教授联系。cheadle教授十分赏识lea的为人，于是当时就提出可以提供一些学习上的帮助，毕竟一般的高中生并不太能有研讨医术的环境，更不用说是孤身一人从偏僻的乡村上城来念高中的lea。当时也是站在她身边的kurapika早已读出cheadle的心思，那和自己一样，知道lea是有能力，一定会成为一名好医生，但是若没有他人帮助，哪怕仅仅是鼓励与指点，她的贫乏出身的自暴自弃与猪突猛进会让她的梦想失之交臂。然后，虽然cheadle教授并不知道lea很容易陷入是的那种样子，但是自己很清楚，lea一定会又——一边埋怨自己为什么是个普通人，一边又在西绪福斯的路上推阿特拉斯的石头。但她明明可以不这样虐待自己的。  
lea怎么会是普通人呢。她只是总是被推下了最运气不好的路口而已。

她们在最寒冷的夜里遇见了彼此。

kurapika很少会注意金乌的西落与月神的猎巡，仿佛她一直埋首在书海的地底而不见天日一般。若和永恒的长夜与烜昼相比，霞色的朝夕就与人的生命一同的短暂。也就像那些她无法去回首驻足的梦境，即使伸出手也只能抓住宣告消逝的嘲弄的风。所以，如果不是因为记住还有lea要回来，她大概就会和以前一样在书桌前待到夜已深，然后随便觅点速食品果腹，直到坠下回忆仅在的深深的梦乡。如沉入无畏之海。  
现在，她是一边按停设定在下午六点的闹钟，一边伸着懒腰，发出含有满足的叹息。窗外星星点点闪光的街道，迷雾又笼罩起来的阡陌和山麓，把她无焦点的双眼照成棱角粗粝的宝石。kurapika保有着在头顶空旷的地方玩耍直到入夜的习惯，抬头望向天空的远方，点数着时间。月亮高高地散布下寒气，星星呼吸温热得熠熠生光。冬季的三角可以看到一半了。明亮的三星，侧卧在昏沉的星水里起伏，有时摇曳。  
“没关系的。唯独会回来这件事是她也会发誓自己一定做得到的。”  
手指也松开了夹着的笔，合上了蓬松的本页。  
“你这笨蛋，不要轻易就能发誓啊。”  
kurapika还是决定去车站接她。

“kurapika！”  
热气从唇边蹦跳地扩散开来，形成活泼的对话气泡一般形状的轨迹，画着lea向裹在大衣里的细小身影跑来。kurapika抬起手，用热腾腾的塑料袋挡下扑过来的lea。  
“拿去，关东煮。”眼神也转了过来，“先暖暖身子吧。”  
“？”lea的脸侧又浮起问号的白烟。kurapika觉得一看就知道是个笨蛋。  
两人慢慢走在冬天这个普通的寒夜里，只有路灯勾勒出道路的轮廓，而她们已熟记于心。kurapika一直稍微扬颈，将半个天幕尽收眼底。是灿烂的群星搅动着小城镇的灯火支棱的天之河水。lea考虑到道路安全，也不再只是看着在昏暗里也闪光的kurapika，而是顺着后者的视线，仰望整座天宫。  
“……真美。”  
“难得你会有这种感觉。我以为你只会对衣服和首饰感兴趣。”  
“一旦看到过了，就会知道了。那些都是美丽的，所以我才会说。”lea因为自己听到的言外之音有些着急生气，“我是不会说假话的！”  
kurapika很快地瞥了她一眼，欲言又止。kurapika只是静静地在lea的注视下转回了头，有些歪着，继续面对天空说话：“那就好。你这么说的话，那就好。”  
“那当然！”  
然后，lea也晃了晃脑袋，又拍了拍，视线转了又转，然后终于找到了要说的事情。她一把搂住kurapika的一边肩膀。  
“kurapika，那个就是冬季大三角吧？”  
“那个吗？对，没错。”kurapika维持着被半抱，悄悄斜上目光看了看她的神情，然后继续说，“就是先找到猎户座的三星腰带，然后……”  
“哇，kurapika。你说的我都是记得的，放心。”  
“就是因为你这么说话我才完全没法完全放心。”  
“那颗最亮的就是天狼星是吧！你看，我完全记得住你说了什么。”  
“我说了完全没有能支撑得了你说完全记得。就比如说你说的天狼星，是从夏天开始就能看到的明亮恒星，但是不要拿着你的墨镜就去对着太阳看……唉。”  
“知道啦知道啦。”只能用堵嘴的方式打断kurapika讲堂的lea倒也确实会很让人担心到底有没有都记得住她到底在说什么。不过总之lea从kurapika的脸上分开的时候，很有精神地笑着说：  
“等明年春天到的时候，我们去找春季大钻石吧。”  
“好了好了，我知道你有听我说话了。你确实没必要非得记住这些东——”  
“其实我其他也只听得懂这一个……你说的话都太快了……”  
“我一点也不惊讶。”  
“别生气啦。”  
“也没有生气。”  
“那你说话慢一点啦。”  
“你只要告诉我，我就当然会说得慢一些。”  
“你要重复再说一遍那些话我会很担心你的嗓子。”  
“那你就试着认真一点听吧。”这时已经开始试着把语速降下来一些。  
“我是很认真的啦。”lea察觉到kurapika的（相对）久久不语，于是补充说，“春季大钻石是听起来就很像你的生日。”  
“所以就说你是笨蛋了。不也是在你的生日吗？”  
lea今天是穿的低跟鞋，所以她在湿漉漉的路上跺脚：“所以说说别人是笨蛋的人自己才是笨蛋！因为你是出生在四月所以钻石当然是说的你！生辰石是这样说的！”  
“所以说笨蛋就是笨蛋了。我一点也不相信那些东西，我只相信我的眼睛，lea。”  
lea很响地踏了几步，终于在十步以内说倒了kurapika，她说：“那你就相信我！我相信你就是钻石！就是春季大钻石！”  
“啊，那不就没办法了。”kurapika只是忽然觉得这一幕很是眼熟，于是转而提出，“你记得春天的时候gon和killua是怎么和我们说的吗？”  
“他们？说什么？”  
“说我们两个的生日都差不多，有什么好吵的。”  
“他们……他们没资格说别人为了莫名其妙的事情吵架很无聊吧！”  
“对你的话，应该都是有的。”kurapika说。直到又转回身去她都面无表情，待在思考着这句话而不停冒出更多的白色的问号的lea的臂弯里吐气。虽然kurapika知道自己掩下了什么，她在看得见家的时候看着二十个小时前伫立在窗前的自己的幻影，默默告诉她，那是个失误，笨蛋是不怕冷的。她拍拍lea匀给自己一半的围巾示意。  
但是，完全不代表不会依然督促她保暖。就像星星也不过周而复始不停旋转。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寒い空ですれ違う、シリウス光る——虽然应该会有更好的译法，但我自己得到的结论是把“天狼耀光”放在一句之末，起到强调的作用，像这样这一章的外文名当然就是No Exit Orion。  
> 唯有愿望是这个世界上无法实现的东西。  
> 唯有奇迹是可以让你相信的东西。  
> 唯有祈祷是我所能冀望能使之降临于你的东西。  
> 那，请牵着我的手。


End file.
